


Monopoly

by orien



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Humor, M/M, Top!Levi, eren sucks at monopoly, monopoly, they start bargaining with sexual favours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:14:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orien/pseuds/orien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“No, no, no, you didn’t pay me that last time you landed on Trafalgar Square, so I’m not paying you.”</p><p>“That’s because you didn’t notice, Eren! The rules say – the rules say that if you land on someone’s property, you aren’t obliged to tell them, and if they notice after the dice has been rolled then you don’t have to pay it.” Levi outstretches his hand, “cough it up, shithead.” </p><p>“I can’t, Levi, I’ve barely got a buck to my name – tell you what. I’ll do that thing you like with my tongue and we’re even, yeah?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> i won't bother properly explaining monopoly because im sure everyone knows what it is but basically the goal is to have the most properties on the board by the end of the game, and everyone tries to get all the properties before anyone else does because when someone lands on your property they have to pay you for it
> 
> also I have used the english version of monopoly so if you don't recognise the street names then that's why
> 
> thats the general gist of it
> 
> enjoy

Levi frowns as Eren moves the dog to _Community Chest_. 

“No, Eren, you rolled a four. You’re meant to stop on Bow Street.”

The younger boy frowns as he carefully counts the steps from where his piece had been, before placing it on the designated stop and rocking back on his heels. “There. Happy?” he asks, chucking a small green hotel piece at Levi and huffing as Levi catches it before it hits him. 

“Stop behaving like a child, would you? It was you who wanted to play the stupid game in the first place.” 

Eren shifts so he is sat cross legged, reaching up to the small coffee table and retrieving his Budweiser. “Well,” he begins, taking a long gulp, “it was this or the post-it note game.”

Oh god, the post-it note game. Levi practically sighs internally at the memory. The post-it note game was an excruciating game in which the participants each have a post it note stuck to their forehead with a name written on it, of which the other players have picked for each other. Each player must ask yes or no questions to try and determine who they are. It sounds simple, and do not be fooled – it should be. But this is Eren Jaeger and, Levi thinks, as he mournfully sips his beer, he’s lucky he’s got a pretty face. It had taken him a solid hour before he’d guessed the President of the United States. 

“Okay, Bow Street,” the younger boy takes a moment to look through his cards. His method of playing – or, rather, lack thereof – pains Levi physically because instead of gradually building up a set of colours, Eren purchases whatever he lands on depending on how he’s feeling. Which is really, really annoying, because this means Levi is always left with half sets. “Yeah, I’m gonna treat myself - gimme it.” And he thrusts £180 of monopoly money in Levi’s direction. 

Levi, as banker (of course), flicks through the cards mechanically before plucking Bow Street and handing it over, casting Eren a stern look as he takes the offered money. “You’re ruining this entire game for me, moron.”

Eren brushes this off with a wave of his hand, “no, you’re just still in a bad mood because Jean said he reckons I top.” Eren knows this is brave and he is terrible, he’s positively awful at stifling his laugh, which starts somewhere low in his chest and then bubbles into hysterics behind his palm. He is practically giddy, and Levi has to remind himself that he’s trying to be in a bad mood before he grins too. 

“Jean also thinks you’re an annoying little shit, and he’s right. Why am I dating you, again?” Levi sighs histrionically, grabbing the dice and rolling them a few times in his enclosed fist before sending them flying across the board. 

“Because I can make you come in under a minute.” 

“Um, false – it was a minute and twelve seconds, actually.” 

Even Levi couldn’t deny it – Eren had a wonderful mouth. For a moment there is complete silence because Eren is watching Levi with intense scrutiny, and Levi is confused – 

“What?” 

“You’ve gone all red, look at you!” Eren all but squeals, and Levi hates the way the kid is glowing with pride. 

“Fuck off, I’m taking my turn.” He swipes dramatically at his cheeks, and Eren’s right – they’re hot and he feels flushed. He guesses it is a cacophony of things – the warm buzz from the alcohol, the thought of Eren’s mouth, the fact that only one window in the lounge had been opened. Levi doesn’t blush, thank you very much.

Levi has rolled a twelve, which means he gets a double turn, and spots an opportunity. He moves his piece to Bond Street, and clocks another Green card amongst the rest of Eren’s cards strewn carelessly by his feet. If he can buy Bond Street, and persuade Eren to let him buy Regent Street off of him, he would have a set. 

“Eren,” Levi says, “sell me Regent Street.”

The younger boy offers a look of surprise, and taps his finger thoughtfully against his lip. Levi rolls his eyes. “And why would I do that?” he asks. 

“Because you don’t need it, Eren. I want the set.” 

“Want doesn’t get.” 

“Sell it to me, you fucktard. Name your price.” 

"I bet Jean doesn't speak to Marco like that."

"That's because Marco isn't an annoying little fuck, like you."

Eren is enjoying this a lot. He wriggles where he is sat, taking up the card in question and leaning back till he is outstretched, his elbow on the floor and his head supported by his palm. “If you want it, come and get it,” he drawls, tapping the card against his hip. Levi is glowering. 

“Why do you have to be so irritating?” Levi asks more to himself, before he moves to reach across the board between them and pluck the card from his boyfriend’s fingers. Eren snaps it out of his reach. 

“I want £600 for it.” 

Levi glares down at Eren, because he is now hovering above him, and it takes all of his strength not to swat Eren around the ear for being a sassy little mare. 

“That’s double what its worth! I’m not paying that.”

Eren shrugs, pressing a hand against Levi’s chest to push him back, twiddling the buttons on his shirt as he does so. “You don’t want it that much then.” The little shit was really pushing his luck here, and Levi would thoroughly make him pay for it later. “Unless…” There is a deadly sparkle in Eren’s eyes and Levi knows well enough by now that it should never be trusted. “Owe me a blowie and we’ll call it quits.” The smirk on his lips is obscene. 

Levi considers this for a long moment, before in one swift movement he plucks the card from Eren’s fingers and shuffles back to where he had been sat on the floor. 

“Done.”

After putting £320 in to the bank for Bond Street, Levi proudly displays his full set, lining them up together next to his monopoly money, which was all organised in piles from lowest to highest amount. Since he rolled a twelve, he has earned two goes, and prepares to roll the dice once more. 

He rolls a five and lands on Mayfair. _Score_. “One hundred percent buying that. And then I’m going to set all my properties up with hotels and if you land on any of them you’ll have to pay a shit ton.” The real goal here, Levi thinks, is to drain so much money out of Eren that he has nothing left to offer except sexual favours and household chores, because owing one blow job would be nothing against owing three blow jobs, and having to do the washing up for a week. 

On Eren’s next turn, he also rolls a five and lands on Strand. “Yep, yep, totally wanna buy that-"

And Levi relishes the look of disappointment on his stupid little face when he says ,“that’s mine, Eren, you owe me £18.” Eren has giant green eyes and you could tell _exactly_ how he was feeling just by looking at them, and Levi thinks, absent-mindedly, that his favourite is when he’s buried inside him and his pupils are blown to the size of galaxies. 

“God dammit.”

***

An hour later and Levi owns more than half the board, and three quarters of his properties have hotels. Eren’s already been bribed into doing the dishes tomorrow. He’s just landed on Mayfair, and he protests before Levi even has the chance to call him out on it. 

“No, no, no, you didn’t pay me that last time you landed on Trafalgar Square, so I’m not paying you.”

“That’s because you didn’t notice, Eren! The rules say – the rules say that if you land on someone’s property, you aren’t obliged to tell them, and if they notice after the dice has been rolled then you don’t have to pay it.” Levi outstretches his hand, “cough it up, shithead.” 

“I can’t, Levi, I’ve barely got a buck to my name – tell you what. I’ll do that thing you like with my tongue and we’re even, yeah?” 

Levi shifts uncomfortably where he’s sat, (his butt is getting quite numb now, because floors aren’t all that soft), feeling the hairs on the back of his neck prick up. Levi really shouldn’t have taught Eren how to give blowjobs, the little shit really was a master of it now, and he knew he could use it to his advantage whenever he liked. 

Eren catches the way Levi’s adjusting himself, tilts his head to the side and bites the inside of his lip as he watches the answer to his question relay in the way his lover’s eyes darken with lust. 

“You’re a little cockslut, you know that?” Levi tells him.

“I’m _your_ cockslut.” 

Eren winks at Levi, and that’s it, Levi’s had enough – he swipes at the Monopoly board, sending all the pieces flying, before he crawls across it, closing the distance between them.

“You’re a piece of shit, Eren Jaeger, and I’m going to suck your dick now.” 

Levi directs Eren up into the couch behind him, but he needs little encouragement. Levi tugs Eren’s trousers all the way down before Eren flops into the chair, spreading his bare legs wide, _just like the little slut he is_ , Levi thinks. Eren’s already hard, the price of being young and fervent – he’s addicted to Levi, simply addicted – and his body betrays it. Levi’s mouth is eager, and he traces the outline of Eren’s cock through his boxers, licks at the spot of moisture that seeps through the fabric. 

Eren’s shaking, practically trembling, because the alcohol has gone to his head a bit too much and the room is too warm for comfort, but the way Levi’s tongue is drawing patterns on the inner side of his left thigh sends lightning bolts of ecstasy straight to his crotch and he couldn’t think of a single thing better than this, right here right now.

“Fuck – Levi, just…” Levi’s hands ghost up Eren’s legs, come to rest on his knees before he guides soft finger tips up to the hem of his underwear, his mouth leaving red marks on his skin like he was claiming what was his. He can feel everything, _everything_ – and it’s so good and god, Levi’s tongue was so warm through the material and he is aching for contact – 

“Shit! Levi, suck me off right now or I’m not doing the washing up tomorrow.”

“Um, sorry, but that’s non-negotiable – we made a deal.” 

“Levi!” Levi doesn’t wait a second longer, he rips Eren’s underwear down his legs and wraps an agile hand around his length, lips curling into a smile as Eren’s hips buck upwards at the sudden contact. He hisses under his breath, because Eren has always been the more vocal one of the two of them when it came to sex, and Levi can feel the uncomfortable pressure of his own erection trapped inside his trousers. His mouth has taken all of Eren before Eren can even compose himself, and the younger boy throws his head back and practically squeaks, his hands gripping the arms of the chair and his knuckles turning white.

“Fuck, shit, fuck, Levi, _god_.” His legs shake and his body quivers, and Levi looks up at him through a veil of lashes to watch as his eyebrows draw together and he bites down hard on his lip. _Sexy little fucker_. His hips thrust harder into Levi’s mouth, and Levi draws all the way back – Eren whimpers at the loss of contact. In no time at all, though, Levi is running a tongue down the length of him, and all the way back up, and then he’s taking him back in, and god his mouth is so warm and fuck, fuck – 

“Oh my god, Levi, I’m – I’m g-gonna come…”

And Levi’s mouth is flooded by the familiar taste of Eren, and he guides him through the orgasm, stroking his thigh and bobbing his head up and down gently. It’s a moment before Eren opens his eyes, and Levi notes that he is devastatingly beautiful like this, with his hair stuck to his head and his mouth hanging open and his cheeks flushed, dick still twitching with the aftershocks of his climax. 

It isn’t long before they’re on the floor – knocking monopoly pieces flying and scattering Levi’s neat money piles everywhere with long limbs – and Levi is burying himself deep inside Eren, his mouth falling slack. His lover digs his fingernails into Levi’s arms, and Levi’s moving at a deliciously slow pace right now, but Eren needs more, so he thrusts his hips up to meet him. 

“Please, please, Levi…”

He’s moving faster now, slamming into Eren like it was the last time they’d ever do this again, and Eren’s fist begins to move up and down his length, and soon enough he's coming messily again, spilling hot and sticky over his own stomach. The sight of it is enough to tip Levi just far enough over the edge until he’s tumbling into blissfulness, emptying himself inside the boy beneath him. 

Levi collapses next to him, ignoring the way his knees sting from carpet burn, and drapes an arm over Eren’s chest. 

“Eren?” Levi says sleepily.

“Mm?”

Levi yawns. “You still owe me for Trafalgar Square.”


End file.
